Power Rangers Animal Wars
This could be a feasible Power Rangers adaptation for the upcoming 40th Super Sentai series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuoger. It will air on Netflix February 2018. PLOT: Cubimals was a popular toys-to-life video game ever made, where players can place their Cubimal to the portal and fight both the CPU and the player in online play. But, the game turns to be downright real when the evil Bogalain Empire attacks the Animal World, a dimension parallel to ours, allowing four of its young preteen denizens to seek refuge in the human world. The Bogalains heard about the advantages of Earth, and decide to conquer it as well. There, they ask for Cubimals fan Andre for their help as they team up to save two worlds. But when four of his friends were killed by the Bogalians, he and his animated friends must become the Power Rangers Animal Force, wield the power of their respective Digizords, and make a difference between two worlds---while taking a walk on the wild side! CHARACTERS: RANGERS: * Andre/Red Falcon Ranger/Crimson Ape Ranger (played by ???) * Misty/Blue Shark Ranger (voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Liam/Yellow Lion Ranger (voiced by Brian Beacock) * Jamal/Green Elephant Ranger (voiced by R. Martin Klein) * Eva/White Tiger Ranger (voiced by Michelle Ruff) * ???/Luster Ranger/Black Rhino Ranger/Gold Crocodile Ranger/Silver Wolf Ranger (played by ???) ALLIES: * Marco Hernandez: Andre's overprotective older brother who works as a zookeeper. He creates a little command center underneath for the Rangers' base of operations. * Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger: veteran Ranger of the Wild Force team. Played by Ricardo Medina Jr. VILLAINS (BOGALIANS): The Bogalians were an intergalactic alien empire from another dimension. After destroying 99 planets in their recent conquests, they start to attack the Animal World, parallel to Earth. When they discover Earth, they find humans to be beyond inferior and vow to conquer it. * Emperor Tranzer: leader of the Bogalian Empire who enjoys destroying planets for his sick game, whom Andre considers him "completely insane." If he destroys the 1000th planet, which is Earth, he will be deemed the greatest in the galaxy. He is Ginis' American counterpart, and is voiced by Troy Baker. * Blothar: a brutal and sadistic prison guard of the Bogalians. He is covered with cube-like attire and wilds a club. Blothar also has a nasty temper and a habit of torturing his prisoners. He is Azald's American counterpart, and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Cranious: the Bogalians' brains of their operations. He is a total mind-reader, and loves to play games with minds of others. He is Cuval's American counterpart, and is voiced by Daran Norris. * Vereda: the only female member of the Bogalian Empire. She is responsible for giving defeated monsters a "second chance" by inserting strange coins in their bodies, making them humongous. She is Nalia's American counterpart, and is voiced by Laura Bailey. * Kato and Kamiya: two preteen rabbit sibling ninjas who are too from the Animal World, but they serve the Bogalians. Kato uses weapons and his athletic feats while Kamiya uses her psychic powers and her ability to draw power of the Earth's elements. They seem to have a pretty dark past. Voiced by Max Charles and Jessica DiCicco respectively. * Sickroids: ARSENAL: TRANSFORMATION DEVICES: * Puzzle Phone MULTI-USE DEVICES: INDIVIDUAL WEAPONS: * Soul Saber/Soul Whip SIDEARMS: * Twin Loader ZORDS: MAIN: * Digibeast Megazord ** Red Falcon Digizord ** Blue Shark Digizord ** Yellow Lion Digizord * Digikong Megazord ** Crimson Ape Digizord ** Green Elephant Digizord ** White Tiger Digizord * Digiblade Megazord ** Black Rhino Zord ** Gold Crocodile Zord ** Silver Wolf Zord AUXILIARY: * Orange Giraffe Digizord/Giraffe Gatling * Violet Mole Zord * Gray Bear Zord ALTERNATE COMBINATIONS: * Digibeast Megazord 124 ** Red Falcon Digizord ** Blue Shark Digizord ** Green Elephant Digizord * Digibeast Megazord 153 ** Red Falcon Digizord ** White Tiger Digizord ** Yellow Lion Digizord TRIVIA: * The series marks the 25th anniversary of the Power Rangers. * This is the first Power Rangers season to mix live-action footage (especially Super Sentai stock footage) with animation (like traditional, anime, and flash). The Blue, Green, Yellow, and White Rangers unmorphed are made in Flash Animation and animated by Elliot Animation. Elliot Animation is responsible for the animation in cartoon shows like Yin Yang Yo! and Total Drama Island. The animated Rangers are animal humanoids who take forms of Andre's dead friends with the same names. They take over their corpses, allowing them to change from animated humanoid to live-action human and back again. They can also morph into Rangers in both of those forms. While Andre's friends are teenagers and pretty close to young adulthood, the humanoids' age range are 10-12. Category:Power Rangers Category:Netflix shows Category:Saban Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action/adventure Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Fantasy Category:Animals